1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of a varnish resin of low viscosity. More especially, this invention relates to the preparation of a varnish resin which can be used in the absence of a solvent, to varnishes containing such a resin and to a process for the preparation of such varnish resin. This invention is also directed to a two-component varnish comprising the varnish resin of the invention and a second component. This invention is particularly concerned with the preparation of a polyester varnish which, subsequent to crosslinking, provides a varnish film at least equal in quality, and preferably superior, to known polyester varnishes which are hardened with amines or isocyanates and which have heretofore been applied to substrates only by the use of solvents.